


You Were The One I Tried to Draw

by ProfessorMoony



Category: South Park
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, so fluffy you'll want to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorMoony/pseuds/ProfessorMoony





	You Were The One I Tried to Draw

Kenny wasn't really good at anything. At least he didn't think so. Some may say he's good at a lot of things. Things you'd do underneath the sheets and either brag about the next day or seldom talk of. However, the blond didn't know if this was a talent he should really be all too happy about. 

 

Sure, he liked sex. But it was all so...messy. Sometimes, unintentionally feelings would get involved. Girls could be clingy, desperate to be loved and worshiped, falling into a spell underneath his talented fingers. They'd think it was more when he could only offer so much....

 

He did like to draw, though.

 

Not many people knew about it because not many really cared to ask. It wasn't something he talked about or did in public often. So unless you were to inquire about it, it wouldn't be brought up. And unless you could catch Kenny the few times he'd doodle away on paper in class, you wouldn't even guess it. 

 

No one really caught on to it, not really. So the fact that the blond liked to draw was a well kept secret. Which was okay in his eyes. He may have secrets he'd wish to be known, but some things were okay to just be kept to himself. 

 

He had a few favorite subjects. Hands, for one. He would sit there opening and closing his fist, moving his fingers around, tucking them underneath his thumb to present new ways to draw his digits. He could sit there for hours trying to perfect his work. Sometimes he'd draw Karen as she sat on his bed, gazing down at book as her eyes took in the words on the page. She was another favorite too.

 

However, an unexpected subject came in the form of another male. About an inch taller than Kenny, with dark eyes and dark hair to match. His name was Craig, and Kenny didn't know how he started drawing the other male.

 

Sometimes Kenny would be seated diagonally from him in class and he would notice as the dark haired male took notes, his eyelashes would rest on his cheek, dark contrasted against pale skin. He'd be drawn in to it. The creamy white illuminated by the sun beaming onto him from outside the of the class room window.  The way Craig's upper row of teeth would take his lower lip in between the two rows and tease. He couldn't look away.

 

Kenny never had sex with another male. Hasn't really considered the thought of being gay. But Craig was...something else, truly. He could appreciate beauty in either sex. And while Craig has fucked up teeth, greasy hair and a ears that stick out whenever he took off his hat...he wasn't bad looking. Kenny could see these traits when the other male wasn't frowning at something and just silently concentrating. He was beautiful.

 

And he was one of Kenny's favorite subjects. He'd sit there and gaze at the other male, trying to get down on paper what he saw in front of him. He'd draw and draw and draw and erase away an imperfection furiously when he came across one. 

 

He was hooked on Craig. At just staring at him and trying to copy down all his intricacies; All his little features and imperfections. The way the tip of his nose would be red in their first period after coming in from the cold, the beauty mark on his cheek, the freckles on his hands. All of it. Every last detail.

 

No one caught on, they just thought he was bored and had decided to take to doodling in his notebook. The teacher didn't care enough to call him out on it.

 

He continued this all throughout his Sophmore year of high school. In his Junior year, he shared a couple of classes with the other male. He continued on with his hobby until senior year, this is where he stops. As he has no classes with the other male. Karen still found her way to the drawings of Craig, she questions Kenny why he had so many drawings of her friend, Ruby's, brother. 

 

Kenny wasn't able to answer. Just shrugged his shoulders.

 

"He's nice to draw," he said with a toothy smile. Karen just raises her eyebrow at her brother and shrugs, looking back down at the sketch pad in interest.

 

Although he made a habit of drawing Craig whenever he got the chance, he hadn't really talked to the other male since they were in 9th grade. It wasn't even a long conversation. They had just happened to be sitting at the same lunch table that day and came to an agreement on how stupid one of Cartman's ideas had been. Kenny is okay not talking to the other male. He doesn't yearn for the interaction, although it would be nice. 

 

So it isn't until their senior year that they talk again. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Clyde, Token, Tweek, Craig and Kenny are seated in Cartman's living room with a plethora of beer in their possession. They intended to have a small get together between the eight of them. The two groups didn't merge together often. But their life did contain quite a few memories together. Clyde thought it would be good to say their goodbyes, so here they are. Seated in a circle, chugging down beers.

 

"Oh god--remember that...remember that one time, we went to peru and--"

 

"I'd rather not." 

 

the night went on like this, reminiscing. People laughing, having a good time. Kenny was having a grand time. Although there were some things he'd rather forget, it was amusing to watch some of the stories the eight of them could share. He smiles the whole time. He watches his friends laugh, make faces, even cry at some points. (Clyde is still a crybaby) He notices the way everyone comes together this one night, putting all their differences aside and just drinking together.

 

He also notices Craig.

 

He notices that at some stories Clyde will share of the two of them, he will very subtly smile. Almost unnoticeable, but Kenny recognizes it for what it is. He'll notice the way the other male's adams apple will bob as he takes a gulp of his beer. He notices the way he runs his hand through his dark hair. He notices when his stare falls on Kenny and stays on him for a few seconds, looking him over before averting his gaze.

 

Kenny's heart flutters at that. He wonders if Craig felt anything as well. 

 

When the night comes to a close and everyone is a good and drunk, Kenny offers to walk home with Craig. The other male flips him off. " _I'm not a girl_." but agrees to it. They remain silent most of the way there, Kenny looking to Craig every few seconds before looking away. Craig looks straight ahead at their path. They walk crookedly in their drunken haze. Kenny has his arm thrown over Craig's shoulder to hold him up.

 

When they get to the Tucker residence, they stand awkwardly on Craig's porch. Craig has his hands shoved in his pockets and is staring blankly at his blond companion. Kenny smiles toothily at him.

 

"W-well..." he begins, leaning kicking the ground.

 

"I guess this is goodbye." he says. It wasn't really, they'd probably still see eachother in school. Craig just continues looking blankly at him. And as Kenny gazes at him, he can't help but find him to be beautiful. He's out of it, probably dizzy from the alcohol consumption. Kenny is probably a little too gone himself. But all he can think is that he wishes he had his sketchpad, damn it...

 

Before he knows what he is doing he's leaned in and pressed his mouth against the dark haired males. He presses them over and over on his lips, hands resting on Craig's waist. He pushes the other male against his front door, kissing on and around his mouth. 

 

To his surprise, Craig kisses him, too. he feels the other males lips press back and can feel his hand rest on his chest, fingers curling into the fabric and gripping onto it. Kenny's tongue swipes against the seam of Craig's lips and the other male complies, letting him enter his mouth.

 

They stand like that for a few minutes, just tasting each other and kissing until Kenny breaks apart, lifting a hand up to push away the ebon's bangs for his eyes.

 

"You were the one I used to draw," he starts, coming out a little breathless.

 

Craig raises an eyebrow at him, obviously not understanding what the hell Kenny was talking about. Kenny's gaze falls to his mouth, but then back to his eyes. 

 

"I know it's weird but...I used to draw you all the time. I just thought you were...beautiful." Kenny elaborates. He can feel his face heat up in embarrassment. But he can also see Craig is getting a little heated in the face.

  
"That's gay, man." he states. Kenny just laughs. 

 

"Yeah, I guess it is."  and he's not ashamed about it. He presses his mouth back against the side of Craig's lips. 


End file.
